The Change
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Kushina was accused guilty of the extraction of Kyuubi and hence thrown in prison. Naruto grew up calling Mikoto his mother. Some incidents take place and another person closer to was executed. What would he do now. Why Minato threw Kushina in jail and why again he ordered to execute another of Naruto's loved one. What would happen now.


**Chapter 1:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

 **A/N: Well hope you will like it.**

It was time of the Kyuubi tragedy. Peoples beloved fourth Hokage almost died but he was saved when Kushina gave him another sealing system to seal Kyuubi in Naruto. So the nine tailed demon fox was sealed in the little infant Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki was obviously against the idea of sealing Kyuubi in her baby but she knew it was necessary to save the village and she knew for a leader his people were foremost than his own family. So she agreed when Minato reassured her that she and he both will be with Naruto at every step of life with him. She thought she would give Naruto so much love that he would never worry about Kyuubi being sealed in him after they would tell her him about it. She promised to prioritize his son's needs than her own in the future and give him every kind of happiness she could.

But it seemed that fate had something else planned for Kushina and her son.

She had just finished breastfeeding Naruto when Minato took Naruto in his arms to hold him, ''Kushina, I am going to do what we have planned about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status'' he said and Kushina nodded with a heavy heart. She didn't understand why it was necessary to tell the public about it.

Just as Minato left four Anbus led by the Anbu leader came to Kushina, ''Kushina Uzumaki, You are under arrest for endangering the safety of villager and its shinobis by helping the enemy in Kyuubi extraction and also the deaths of hundreds of civilians and shinobis'' he dictated and handcuffed Kushina and stated to pull her by the cuffs.

Kushina didn't understand what was happening, ''Hey, what the hell are you talking about. How is it my fault? Where's Minato, he know I am innocent-'' she shouted angrily and looked around, ''Minato, Minato….'' she shouted again and again but She couldn't see Minato or anyone there for that matter.

"No, how could it be...Minato was just here moments ago. Where is he? He knows I am Innocent" she thought aloud and desperately.

All her cries and shouts fell on deaf ears and they continued to drag her.

They took her to Konoha prison and held her in a place where the most heinous criminals were caged.

It was a facility, fifty floor underground. The fiftieth floor was where Kushina was kept locked in a cell. It was large and every cell has its own bathroom.

Every prisoner has the key to their own cells. They were free to walk on the floor and if someone didn't want to be bothered by anyone he/she could lock himself up in his cell.

Every prisoner was handcuffed in both wrists connecting with a one meter long chain. These handcuffs were specially designed to absorb chakra and if someone uses chakra then they will feel unimaginable pain in their chakra network and if they tried several times then it might cause chakra network damage permanently.

Every floor was heavily guarded with hundreds of black anbu ops, so escaping was out of question. Even the thought of it was forbidden in the lowest level of Konoha prison.

Every floor was monitored by highly equipped surveillance system. Not even a mosquito could escape.

Every floor has several automatic security systems and traps so that if someone escapes from the anbus then they would not be able to escape from the traps.

It was like a fortress made to imprison the most dangerous criminals. It was a world famous prison even rivaling the blood prison in Kusagakure, no; it was more dangerous prison than blood prison.

The prison was near the gate of the death forest and under the torture and investigation department.

Kushina knew all about this prison but she couldn't fathom the fact that what she did to have been locked in such a place….alone...weak, exhausted from the childbirth. Why was she even here? Her baby needed her. He must be hungry. What was Minato doing, why wasn't he coming to take her home. Why was he taking so long, 'No, he must be held by something serious...yes, that's it...he will come' All these thoughts were running through her head but in deep in her mind she had started to doubt that no one was coming to her.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek and fall down to her cloths. She stared blankly in the dark space of the cell which was staring back at her. A sob escaped from her throat and another one then another and then she cried openly and loudly. She cried, shouted, dragged her nailed on the ground in frustration and punched and stomped on the ground until her hands and feet started to bleed and then she cried in sadness and longing for her baby.

She cried for her son. She cried for the affection and care she couldn't give him. She cried for the happiness that came from feeding her baby that she may never feel again. She cried for the kisses and hugs she gave to her son and would have given him in the future.

And lastly she cried for herself, for being an idiot all this time, for being a blinded woman, for not seeing what was underneath the surface.

But what could have been done now. It was too late. Who knows what her baby must have been doing...maybe crying...or smile which she saw in his big blue eyes when they shined by his smile.

A smile came to her dry lips when she remembered his face staring at her with those deep big oceanic eyes.

''Naru-to'' the word came out instinctively in a broken voice and from a hoarse throat.

 **Eight years passed by with several major incidents**.

After Kushina's imprisonment, Minato talked to Mikoto and Fugaku and requested Mikoto to be Naruto's foster mother and let him call her his mother. Mikoto didn't object that much when Minato said that Kushina was dead. After a little argument Fugaku also agreed and from that day onward Mikoto was Naruto's mother. Mikoto didn't have any problem since she also has little Sasuke to take care of and according to her they went along very well.

As time passed by Naruto grew up calling Mikoto his mother. Though Mikoto tried to give both babies same love in same amount but still she couldn't let balance the love between them.

But whatever he grew with a strong body obviously Uzumaki blood. He called Mikoto his mother but he wondered why she didn't live with him, why she lived with Sasuke.

He understood these when he got a little older and was admitted to the academy. And like always he was mistreated. Sasuke started to dislike Naruto as they grew up. Naruto was kind and caring whereas Sasuke was complete opposite and Sasuke often insulted Naruto and whenever they got into a fight or argument Sasuke blamed him for starting the fight so Naruto got scolded by Mikoto. But Mikoto knew that Naruto was innocent and it was all Sasuke's fault.

Sasuke was greatly affected by his father's influence on the clan and he was complete opposite but of course Itachi loved his little brother and Sasuke Loved his big brother.

Sasuke often trained with Fugaku whenever Fugaku was free from clan duties. So Sasuke was a carbon copy of a little Fugaku.

These similarities with Fugaku caused him to have some kind of hostility towards Mikoto since Mikoto didn't want her baby to have any of Fugaku's characteristics. It's not like she didn't love him. She loved him but after she started to take care of Naruto he completely changed.

Sasuke, whenever angry called Naruto sometimes a mother-stealer and this thing Naruto didn't like. Gradually he became distant from Mikoto and everyone.

He was ten years old at that time but he knew life like an adult. He knew his presence was creating distance between Mikoto and Sasuke since Mikoto liked him but Sasuke was her son and the fact that he was her son was the only thing that made Mikoto love him.

So to not increase these distances between mother and son he decided to stay away from his foster mother and family. Of course Mikoto refused to accept his decision after all he was her son but even her emotional affection couldn't deter him. He knew she would be sad but that sadness wouldn't last long.

So he stayed at his father's home, Namikaze residence, a large home for a single kid.

He did all his daily work by himself from cooking to laundry. He seldom saw his father, always on trips, paperwork or something else.

His training was nothing like Sasuke. Mikoto sometimes gave him some tips to work on and sometimes Itachi taught him some important facts about chakra and jutsus. He never got any kind of training from his father or any other Uchiha clan member.

Naruto tried to talk to his father about his training and he said that Mikoto and Itachi had taught him good and if he wanted to know anything he could go to any of them. He even said not to bother him in his office.

Itachi was out on missions most of the time and Mikoto, he could go to her but not very often.

He was allowed to go in the library and that was the only thing that helped him train. Books, he read books and then went to forest of death to practice and train.

He spent most of his time there. He decided he would rather stay in the forest than in his father's mansion.

Naruto was in his second year of graduation, at ten years old. He wasn't a bright kid according to the teachers and students but unknown to them he had knowledge more than even teachers. He had knowledge about jutsus but the only thing that held him back was a lack of a trainer.

He tried to ask some shinobis but they all shooed him he was tired of asking he decided to just let it go. He will wait and if his luck worked then a teacher will come to him.

So he stumbled in front of a bar which was empty except a purple haired girl, wasted completely. He couldn't see her face since her back was facing him. He could tell the person was a shinobi and it was a girl because she had long purple hair.

Naruto sighed, 'why people drinks so much' he wondered inwardly and made his way to the death of forest. He had made a little hut in the forest not much deep but around two miles deep in a clearing.

He trained every day there and slept there in night sometimes. Naruto flopped down after hours of training on the little bed he had arranged from somewhere and He immediately fell asleep.

He woke up in the night when he heard some kind of sobbing noise, he lighten up the lamp and focused on the sound.

'It seems a girl is crying' he thought. He knew it was not some animal. He took a blanket and wrapped it around his body since it was cold outside. He opened the door and came out with a Kunai in hand.

The moon was shining in the night and illuminating the place in a white light. Naruto came out and moved towards the voice. He turned left to the gate, then another left, there was the person.

She had her knees hugging to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her head buried in her knees. Her body was trembling either in cold or from crying.

Naruto wondered what a girl was doing there out in the forest, in a cold night. He walked up to her and observed. Her clothes were all torn up and she was a mess.

''Hey'' Naruto called softly.

The girl immediately looked up with a tear stained messed up face. The girl wanted to jerk his hand away from her shoulder but it was warm in the cold night.

''Hey what are you doing here crying all by yourself. Its cold you know. You will catch cold'' he said warmly.

The kid was ten years old but his shining blue eyes in the light of moon was like a source of warmth. She looked down. She couldn't trust anyone after one week of hell and after what happened only some hours ago.

''You know you are freezing. Your skin is cold. Come'' he said looking direct in her eyes. He pointed to his hut, ''That is my hut. You can stay there in the night. You will catch a cold here. That's not good for your health'' he said and unwrapping the blanket from his body wrapped it around her.

This kid didn't seem to do any harm. Her instincts were telling her to go with him but her mind was still in conflict.

''You know I am freezing now'' he said with a chill running through his body.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, ''Come on'' he urged looking at her but she didn't move.

Naruto sighed, ''You can trust me you know'' Naruto said warmly. After contemplating for one more minute she nodded and Naruto Pulled her in his hut. He sat her on the bed and wrapped another blanked around himself.

''You rest here. I will make tea for you to warm you up'' he said and started to make tea.

On the first sip, she could feel the hot tea in her throat and going down in her stomach spreading a warm feeling in her whole body. She finished her tea and handed the cup to Naruto.

They sat in silence for some minutes then Naruto spoke up, ''You can sleep on the bed and use other blankets'' Naruto said but she didn't move. He shrugged and made his bed on the floor and slept there.

Naruto woke up in the morning and smiled when he saw the girl sleeping soundly on the bed. He stood up and went out. He came back after fifteen minutes and saw her sitting up. He made tea again and gave one cup to her.

''There's a bathing tub behind that door with hot water'' Naruto said pointing towards a door.

''You can take a dip there and trust me I won't peek'' he said with a smile.

''You take your time and I am going out for some shopping'' he said and walked out.

The girl sat in the tub and she was surprised the water was warm. After half hour she heard a knock on the door and panicked.

''The cloths you were wearing were torn up so I went to take some cloths for you. I hope they will fit you. I am out so you can change'' he hollered from out of the door and walked out.

Naruto was doing pushups when she came out and watched him train. Naruto did some jutsu practice which was worse and the girl watched it.

She walked to Naruto, ''If you want to execute your jutsu better then you need to have a fine chakra control'' she said and Naruto was surprised that she could speak.

He smiled sadly, ''I know but...well when I read about chakra control in books It seems easy but when I do it, it's so hard. I thought to ask someone but no one was ready to tell me. I asked Itachi and Mikoto-mom but to teach someone, time is needed and they both don't have time'' Naruto mentioned in a sad tone.

There was silent then the girl spoke, ''My name is Anko and yours'' she asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, ''Naruto Uzumaki'' he said cheerfully with a grin.

"I can help you with your training'' she said and Naruto's eyes widened, ''Really'' he asked and she nodded.

Then they both started to train. Anko told him several chakra control exercises and the process to do them. She didn't have to work hard since he was a smart boy.

Naruto fell down after several hours of chakra practice. Anko walked to him and kneeled by his downed form, ''Damn kid, you impressed me. I can't believe you are a chakra power house'' she said in surprise and Naruto chuckled. Naruto turned over on his back and stared at the sky.

Anko sat beside him, ''You are Hokage's son'' she said and Naruto smiled a sad smile, ''It doesn't matter. I am his son just for show'' Naruto said in a cold voice and Anko didn't need to ask further. But she stiffened when Naruto questioned, ''You didn't tell me what you were doing out there previous night'' Naruto almost whispered.

Anko closed her eyes again hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

Naruto looked at her; she was so vulnerable despite her earlier confident demeanor when she trained him. What happened with her, he wondered.

Naruto put a hand on her back and caressed it to give her comfort and it worked.

She started to talk with a long exhale, ''I am on a trial and then execution'' She whispered in a trembling voice but Naruto heard her and he bolted upright.

''What'' he exclaimed. Then without looking at him she told him her story.

She told him about her former mentor Orochimaru and what he did with her.

But the more sad fact of this incident was that fourth hokage Minato didn't believe her, neither third hokage nor any councilmen. The moment they found her she was put in a cell without any medical attention and interrogated her as a criminal.

Minato checked her seal and found out that one of the seal's function was spying but it can be fixed by a barrier seal on it but Minato ignored it and accused her of treachery and a partner in crime with Orochimaru. She was kept in the prison for a week then released but her Kunoichi license was canceled and she was under strict eyes of hidden anbus. Her chakra was sealed completely. Minato was not an Uzumaki but he was skilled in sealing. With Jiraiya's help, he put several kinds of seals on her which reduced her to a simple civilian.

She was released and told that there would be an investigation for two weeks then she will be executed.

She had tears pouring out of her eyes as she told her tale to Naruto.

She continued, ''Yesterday when I was wasted completely I decided to go to my apartment but on the way some shinobis who had a grudge against Orochimaru cornered me in an alley and then they...'' she broke down. Naruto immediately hugged her to his chest though he was ten years old but he knew how to comfort. He held her head in his arms and one hand around her shoulder.

After she calmed down, she decided to continue even though Naruto said it was enough, ''I was somehow able to escape when they were about to rape me. But they were successful in ripping my cloths.

I ran to my apartment and went inside. I was so scared that I felt like I was being chased and someone was there in my apartment. When I came to my senses my fears aggravated, when I saw the state of my apartment. It was completely destroyed...every one of my things.

At that time I was so afraid that I just couldn't see anything. I ran out of my apartment. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran and ended up where you find me'' Anko was almost hysterical at the end. The same fear she felt previous night came rushing back to her and she clutched Naruto tightly and Naruto tightened his grip around the trembling woman in his arms.

For half hour they stayed like that then Naruto slowly loosened his grip but Anko didn't. She latched on him like he was the light in a long, dark tunnel.

Naruto patted her head, ''Anko-chan...I don't know what will happen after two weeks but you can stay here and I promise no one in Konoha can lift a finger on you'' He said with conviction that Anko believed in his words immediately. She nodded in his chest.

After that moment Anko trained Naruto. Her chakra was blocked so she could only give him instructions and help him train physically. She spared with him daily for hours.

She made a training schedule for him for two weeks and long time training schedule because he would be on his own after her execution. She didn't tell him about the second schedule and worked him with two week schedule.

Naruto trained hard with every ounce of his body. He heard and took every word Anko said very serious and since he was a smart kid it didn't take him getting jutsus after jutsus down to his head with Anko's help.

Anko stayed with him every day. Naruto bought some cloths for her to wear though she didn't care much about nudity. What does it matter, She was going to die anyway. So she let Naruto see her naked body on several occasions. She wore something only when either she trained him or Naruto forced her to wear something and still she just wore a top without bra and wore a pantie.

Naruto also let her sleep on his bed and he slept on the ground on a futon. But it didn't matter because every morning he found her in his blanket.

In starting Naruto got annoyed but he got used to it because he knew from what she was going through. She needed comfort so he let her snuggle with his body.

As days passed Naruto got attached emotionally and mentally with the woman living with him. Anko was the third person Naruto got attached after Mikoto and Itachi. She was the third person he liked and most of all, he was in her debt. She did which no one could and that was train him. He was grateful to her more than anyone.

So the time of two weeks passed and the last day came. Naruto sat on the bed and Anko Sat beside him.

Anko handed him some papers, ''This is your schedule for further training'' she said with a sad smile. Naruto didn't even look at the papers and put them on the nightstand by the bed.

He was looking down, leaning forward supporting his weight on his knees by his elbows. His eyes were closed.

''You know in all my life...the time I spent with you is my greatest moments and the time spent with you is the only thing I will take with me to afterlife.

I am glad I was able to help you even for a little time. Whatever I have told you, always remember it and train well and hard...don't slack...or else...I...will...'' she swallowed the lump in her throat but her voice just couldn't come out and more tears kept streaming down her face. She wiped them but fresh tears came out so ignored and looked at Naruto who was already looking at her with tear stained face.

Their eyes met and the pain and sadness in them was too deep to say anything. Naruto's whole body was trembling and he was a total mess. He felt like shit. He was Hokage's son damn it and still he couldn't do it. He couldn't save her. What kind of friend he was. He cursed himself.

He had tried...several times but every time his father refused to even give him any hope and destroyed whatever hope he had ….coldly. Naruto even argued with Minato but when he was fed up with Naruto barging in his office he threatened him to throw him in jail. Minato said that there was no way Anko's sentence could be stopped. Naruto argued with him. He said how could he do this without any proper investigation and the two week investigation was just a farce. Minato got annoyed; He said to Naruto in a cold voice that He was the Hokage. His words were law. After that said Naruto's hopes crushed savagely. It was like feudal rule had taken place in Konoha.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration, anger, pain, helplessness.

Anko's heart was breaking….slowly. The grief was too much. Past two weeks brought them closer than they were ever with anyone. Anko's lower lips quivered and a sob escaped from her. She spread her arms and Naruto jumped in them with so much force that she fell backward on the bed.

They both cried their pain and anguish. They cried for each other. They didn't know or maybe they knew that the other person was an anchor to one but now it was about to break. Both of them cried to exhaustion and fell asleep.

Anko woke up first after some hours. She was caressing the sleeping blond on her body. He wasn't much heavy even after training so much. She stared at the ceiling of the small hut. It was just a matter of second when someone would come and take her to her awaiting fate.

Naruto stirred on her and she lifted her head a little and met with his blue eyes staring at her face. She let her head fell back on the bed. The broken look on his face was too much for her to look at. She closed her eyes.

''Let's run away'' Naruto said in a broken tone.

''Huh...run away'' she voiced.

''Yeah, lets run away somewhere far…. far away...away from Konoha...away from everyone'' he said tearing up again.

Anko smiled a sad smile, ''I have taken this idea in consideration and conclusion is, first we can't run from your father, second I would never even in my dreams would let something happen to you. I will never forgive myself...no'' Naruto face dropped and he closed his eyes.

''I don't want...want...you...to...go'' Naruto sobbed. The kid in him was breaking up after all these years. He had no one to lean on. He was always on his own and now when he found someone, the person was going away.

Anko hugged his head to her soft breasts, ''Don't give up Naruto...never give up...I am not afraid of dying...I am afraid...of being...separate ...from you'' she couldn't control her sobs.

They stayed like that for half an hour then a knock on the door startled them.

''Its time'' Anko said almost in a whisper like the words were forbidden.

They sat up and Anko went to open the door. There stood Kakashi in his Anbu uniform, ''It's time for your execution, let's go'' he said in a flat tone.

Anko nodded, ''Wait just a minute'' she said and closed the door and leaned her back against the door and looked at the bawling form of Naruto. She ran up to him and cradled his body in her arms and hugged him tightly. Both of them cried.

They cried for a minute then Anko calmed down, ''Naruto...don't cry...promise me'' She said while caressing his back in comfort.

Naruto promised between sobs. They broke the hug and looked at each other.

Anko smiled and cupped his face in her palms, ''Be brave…. don't cry… never give up and become the strongest shinobi. I know you can do it. I believe in you so...believe in yourself...I will always watch over you'' she said with quivering lips.

Naruto nodded. Anko smiled a sad smile and leaning down put her lips to his and closed her eyes. It was just touching of lips. But it held the extreme emotions from both sides.

Anko leaned back then kissed his forehead and nodded and stood up.

She started to move towards the door. Naruto couldn't dare to look up. He saw her feet moving away from him towards the door. She opened the door and turned back for one last look at him. Naruto slowly lifted his head and saw her smiling face.

Tears welled up in his eyes blinding his vision for a second. He blinked to clear his view but then she was gone.

He kept looking at the door, hoping that it was just a nightmare and she would come rushing back any moment.

But no matter how long he stared at the door she didn't return. He kept looking and with every passing second something was losing in him….dying in him….. Care, love, affection, warmth, all disappeared. Anko didn't just go, she took these feelings from him and what left behind was just a blank, cold, cruel, hollow shell of flesh which operated on a dark cold stone heart and eyes, so cold that could faint a weak hearted person.

 **A/N: So what do you say?**


End file.
